


Home

by Pieri_Ale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Oliver return, Tommy feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri_Ale/pseuds/Pieri_Ale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Merlyn nunca pensó que alguna vez tendría que averiguar el como seguir sin Oliver en su vida...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Tommy Merlyn siempre había sido un chico caprichoso con problemas. Problemas con las normas, con su padre, con su estilo de vida, con el lado complicado de las cosas…pero algo bueno había sacado de todo eso.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano, su familia, su todo era Oliver Queen. Ambos habían sido como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Se complementaban tanto que a veces Tommy temía de lo que sería su vida si Oliver no estaba en ella.

Él nunca espero que realmente llegara en día en que tendría que descubrirlo.

Pero la vida suele ser así.

Oliver se había perdido en el mar. Su barco se había hundido. Él había sido dado por muerto después de tres semanas de búsqueda.

Los primeros seis meses Tommy se la paso encerrado en su cuarto, llorando sin cesar. Todo aquel que lo veía notaba sus ojos rojos aunque lo atribuían al alcohol o a las drogas. Tommy lo prefería así.

Al cumplir un año de su muerte Tommy se acostó con Laurel Lace por primera vez. La decisión había sido muy egoísta. Laurel fue la novia de Oliver, ella había sido el último ser humano que estuvo en contacto con el heredero Queen antes de partir.

Tommy quería eso.

Se aferraba a ella con la única necesidad de fingir que estaba recibiendo un poco de Oliver, que de alguna forma él seguía ahí.

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en semanas, meses…años.

Cada día era igual de monótono que el anterior. Cada día era tan doloroso como el anterior.

Tommy había aprendido a depender de Oliver para todo. Ahora le era muy difícil continuar. Poco a poco se iba volviendo loco, su padre no dejaba de presionarlo, Laurel no dejaba de recordarle que Oliver los odiaría por lo hacían, Thea (la pequeña y entrometida hermana de Oliver) se había vuelto incontrolable.

Y Oliver no estaba ahí para ahuyentar a su padre, no estaba ahí para espantar a los demonios de Laurel, no estaba ahí para proteger a Thea.

Oliver no estaba ahí para salvar a Tommy de perderse en la miseria.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando una noche Thea se presenta en su puerta. Ella está llorando mientras le dice que lo han encontrado, que han encontrado a Oliver y que él estaba regresando a casa.

Por primera vez desde que Oliver se perdió en el mar, Tommy dejo que alguien lo viera llorando. Dejo que alguien viera todo el sufrimiento que su alma había guardado dentro. Thea se quedo junto a él, llorando con él hasta que se calmaron lo suficiente para restaurar la compostura.

Y fue así como al día siguiente entro en la mansión Queen, con la misma familiaridad como hace cinco años antes de la partida de Oliver. Camino hasta encontrarlo. De pie, mirando hacia una pared.

Oliver había cambiado. Tommy no necesitaba verlo de frente para saberlo, podía notar como sus hombros parecían tensos, podía notar la fuerza que emanaba de su cuerpo, la responsabilidad, la culpa, la ansiedad…era como si el peso del mundo pendiera de un hilo sobre su cabeza.

Bueno, estar cinco años perdidos en una isla desierta debía cambiar algunas cosas en un hombre.

Oliver parecía no haber notado la presencia de Tommy, pero Tommy sabía mejor. Oliver siempre había sido bueno notando a Tommy donde quiera que estuviera y eso era algo que al parecer no había cambiado.

Cuando Oliver voltea sus ojos chocan directamente con los de Tommy. Y de pronto los cinco años que habían estado separados desaparecen de inmediato…como si nunca hubieran existido.

Tommy no tarda mucho antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su mejor amigo. No tarda en aferrarse con fuerza, con desesperación. Temiendo que eso sea un sueño al igual que los otros que ha tenido, que se despertara de un momento a otro para descubrir que Oliver no estaba que no había regresado, teme que la locura por fin se haya adueñado de su cuerpo.

Se aferra con fuerza con el temor de que Oliver vuelva a desaparecer.

Tommy sabe que no soportaría perderlo otra vez. Oliver parece comprender toda la mescolanza de sensaciones que se han adueñado de su cuerpo, él siempre fue bueno comprendiendo a Tommy.

Así que cuando sus, ahora, fuertes brazos envuelven a Tommy, Tommy puede respirar con tranquilidad. Con esa tranquilidad que no sentía desde hace cinco años.

Oliver se aferra a Tommy para recordarle que está ahí, que ha regresado. Y Tommy puede sentir como su corazón late constante, puede sentir como sus emociones se estabilizan, como su cuerpo deja ir la tensión. Tommy puede sentir como la vida va regresando de a pocos a él.

Porque Oliver estaba ahí de nuevo. Porque Oliver no había muerto en medio del gigantesco mar. Porque Oliver seguía con él.

Porque después de estar perdido durante cinco años…Tommy puede sentirse a salvo, porque ha regresado a casa.

Porque Oliver siempre había sido su casa.


End file.
